My Bad Boy Natsume
by elle emina
Summary: Natsume X Mikan -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

_*** Please be noted that Mikan Sakura and her friends are already in high school in this story. Enjoy :)  
_

CHAPTER 1

"Ahh! I'm gonna be late again!"

It was already 7:45 am when I woke up that morning and my class starts at 8! I went straight to the bathroom and showered quickly. I can't be late today because I was already late in the class yesterday. I'm dead again! My terror teacher in calculus will scold me if I came late again to his class!

I overslept this morning. I was having a very, very nice dream… I'm sure my dearest Hotaru-chan is already at school and doing some serious advance reading. She's such a responsible student, unlike me.

As soon as I'm done tying my hair into pigtails, I ran out of the room. I'm already late and I have to ready myself for some serious scolding. Crap.

I was running on the hallway when I bumped into someone.

"Aww..!"

I fell on the floor but the person I ran into didn't seem to sway even a little when I bumped into him. I rubbed my butt while still on the floor. It really hurts! Damn it! This is just not _my_ day.

"I—diot."

As soon as I heard that voice and that word, I already knew who it was. I looked up and saw my favorite bad boy Natsume Hyuga who didn't even bother to help me get up.

"Natsume! Aww… help me get up," I said to Natsume. I was having a hard time gaining my balance so I raised my hand to Natsume to help me stand up.

"You are so clumsy, polka dots."

Natsume was still not picking my hand to help me stand.

"Help me get up, you retard. I can't get my balance together," I wobbled my hand to him.

"Hey polka dots, you're not wearing polka dots today. What's with the lacy white panty? That's new, isn't it? This is my first time to see you wear lace"

I looked down at my skirt and saw that my panty was showing and that pervy Natsume is still looking at it!

"You pervert!" I pulled down my skirt; and he was right, my panty is new. I can feel my face turning red and my blood boiling. Natsume seeing my panty wasn't really new to me but still, it's embarrassing. He has always been like that since elementary but even so, we're already in high school and I'm almost a woman now. But Natsume didn't seem to realize it yet or he just didn't care at all.

"Help me get up, you perverted man!"

Natsume finally took my hands and helped me stand up. As soon as I was stable on my feet, I beat Natsume with my bag.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Stop looking at my panty!" I was beating him all over but he didn't seem to mind. He started walking and I followed him while still beating him.

"Then stop showing it."

"I wasn't showing it, you perv!"

Natsume and I have always been like that. We are like cats and dogs; but even though we always fight and quarrel, Natsume is very special to me and I'm sure that I'm also someone whom Natsume cares about. He was always there for me to protect me and save me from danger and even though he's rude and could be really violent at times, he still has his soft side that shows when he's with his friends.

We've become closer through the years and almost everyone around us thinks that we are a couple and to those who know us well are already used to our almost-lovers-but-still-enemies kind of relationship. Natsume and I didn't really talk about it but we know even to ourselves that we are undoubtedly not only _'just friends'. _We're comfortable with each other and we seem to have a mutual understanding of our feelings.

"Why are you late again, polka dots?"

"I overslept this morning. Ahh! Minami-sensei will scold me again!" I had already stopped beating Natsume with my bag. I've gotten tired and I knew that it has no effect on him anyway. We were now just walking together on our way to our classroom.

"Why did you oversleep, you dummy?"

"Well, I was dreaming, it was such a nice dream…" I remembered my dream last night and was now lost in it. It was so wonderful I want to dream about it again tonight…

"You should stop dreaming perverted dreams about me, you perverted woman." Natsume said then smirked at me.

"What?! Eew! No! It wasn't perverted!" I blushed. Yes, I've dreamt of Natsume last night but it was a wholesome dream! I dreamed that we were on a date and having romantic moments… unlike the one we're having now.

"But it was still about me. It just wasn't perverted." He smiled arrogantly at me.

"I… uh... Hmp—!" I didn't know what else to say. He was able to corner me again so I just hit him once more on the head.

_____________________________________

I entered our classroom reluctantly with Natsume. Minami-sensei is discussing something on the board when we entered and as soon as we walked in inside, he's got his terror look on me again. Just on me. He doesn't mind if Natsume came in late because all the students in Gakuen Alice and most of the teachers are afraid of him.

"Sakura! You're late again! How dare you come—"

"She's with me."

Natsume cut short our teacher then he went to his seat at the back. I looked at Minami-sensei who looks obviously infuriated but he had no choice but to let me off this time. He obviously wanted to scold me more but he doesn't want to cross Natsume.

"Go to your seat now, Sakura." Minami-sensei said to me, looking sullen.

I was totally relieved! I definitely owe Natsume for saving me from detention. I'll just thank him later then treat him a howalon next time we go to central town. I looked apologetically at Minami-sensei who turned his back to me to continue his lecture.

I went to my seat next to my best friend Hotaru. I smiled and whispered good morning to her but she just looked at me in return. I'm already to use to her cool attitude. Other people may think that she doesn't care about me but I know it is just the way she is. I know she cares about me as much as I care about her.

In class, Natsume and I don't sit together. He sits at the back with his best friend Ruka Nogi and I sit in front next to Hotaru.

Before, when we were younger, our classmates noticed that Natsume and I became closer, though we still fight most of the time. The girls from our class and from other year levels who like Natsume would talk about me behind my back but I got used to it that I didn't care anymore. They eventually got tired of gossiping about me and some of them even became my friends. And the self-proclaimed president of Natsume's fan club Sumire Shouda who couldn't accept my closeness to Natsume at first became one of my closest friends in our class, although we still argue sometimes over silly things.

I tried to listen to Minami-sensei's lecture but I just couldn't understand whatever he is saying. There are just too many formula and numbers written on the board. I turned to Hotaru. She's listening intently to our teacher but I'm sure she already knows everything about his lecture. I will just ask her to tutor me later. I'm not exactly stupid, it's just that I'm not as good as Hotaru or Natsume when it comes to academics. But I sure am good in sports and other extracurricular activities.

_____________________________________

Finally, the bell rang for our lunch break. I was in a hurry this morning I was not able to eat breakfast and now I'm starving.

"Let's go, Hotaru! I'm so hungry I think can eat a meal good for two persons!"

I took Hotaru's hand then swayed it back and forth. I'm so happy everytime I'm with my best friend. Actually, I'm always happy. I just couldn't stop myself from being cheery even with no reason.

"Let go of my hand, you dummy. What are you, eight?"

I wasn't offended. It's normal for my dear best friend to say things like that to me. I didn't let go of her hand but I stopped swaying our hands. I turned to Sumire who was talking to one of our classmates.

"Hey permy, wanna have lunch with us?"

Sumire glared at me. She doesn't like it when I call her permy, but I think she got used to it already because everytime I call her that, she automatically turn to look.

"No, thanks. I'll be having lunch with Kokoro today. You have to set an appointment first before I could entertain you." Sumire said snobbishly. I laughed. Sumire could be really snooty but beyond her snooty personality, she is really a good person.

I invited my other girl classmates to have lunch with me and Hotaru. Some of them came with us. I like being around people. Everything seems to be so lively everytime there are many people around me. That's why I have many friends in the class and in other departments.

Before I leave the room with Hotaru and some classmates, I went to Natsume. He was still on his seat talking to Ruka.

"Hey Natsume, thanks for saving my back from Minami-sensei earlier. I owe you one." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, you owe me. So buy me and Ruka lunch today."

I pouted at him. I knew he'd take advantage of my thankfulness. Ruka laughed when he saw my expression.

"You don't have to buy me lunch today, Mikan-san. Don't mind Natsume, he's just joking." Ruka smiled at me. Ruka is the total opposite of Natsume. He is warm and gentle. He is also very considerate, unlike that thick-skinned guy beside him.

I smiled at Ruka.

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon! Natsume's sense of humor really sucked, huh?" I said grinning.

Natsume hit me on the head. It wasn't really a strong hit but my pigtails got a bit disordered.

"Natsume!"

"Shut up, lacey white."

I blushed. I remembered again when Natsume saw my panty that morning. I was ready to strangle him when Hotaru called me from the door. She and our classmates are standing outside the room, waiting for me. I have to postpone strangling Natsume before Hotaru became impatient from waiting.

"I'll go now, Ruka-pyon, Natsume," I smiled at Ruka then glared at Natsume.

______________________________________________

I was buying an ice cream for my dessert when I noticed a girl around my age walking. She caught my attention because she's not wearing a uniform like us. The girl also looks like she's lost because she kept looking sideways. I went to her to see if she needs some help.

"Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura. Do you need any help? You seemed lost." I smiled at the girl. She seems surprised by my approach.

The girl looks shy. The length of her red hair was just below her ears and she's wearing square eyeglasses. She couldn't meet my gaze and her face was turning a bit red.

"I, uhm… I c-couldn't find my way to the principal's o-office." The girl's voice was a little shaky and she was looking down at the floor.

"You just turn right to the next corner over there, and then the first door would be the Principal's office." I said to her.

"T-thank you," the girl tried to look at me in the eyes. She looked grateful for my help.

"Mikan-chan!" I heard my classmates called my name. I turned to them and see them waiting for me in the ice cream stand.

"I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me."

"Okay…" she looked at me like she didn't want me to go yet.

"Uhm, what's your name again?" I asked before I leave.

"Rika T-tsukiro…"

"Okay, nice to meet you Rika-san!"

I left Rika then ran to my friends. When I got there, all my friends are holding each an ice cream. I bought myself a strawberry-flavored ice cream.

"Who was that girl you were talking to, Mikan?" Hotaru asked me as we walk back to our classroom.

"Oh, she was lost; she was looking for the principal's office. I just helped her with the directions."

I was licking the ice cream while we were walking in the hallway. I didn't see immediately my classmate Kitsuneme flying in the hallway. He tumbled on me. The ice cream smeared on my uniform's collar.

"Ahh!"

"Oh, sorry, Mikan-san!" Kitsuneme said apologetically to me. I was not mad at him but I was frustrated because we still have two classes left. I can't go back to the dormitory just to change my blouse. There are only ten minutes left before the start of our next class and I don't want to be late.

"I'll just go to the restroom to clean this, Hotaru-chan. you go ahead in the classroom."

"Okay, don't be late" Hotaru said.

I have no choice but to at least try to clean the stain so it wouldn't be too noticeable. I was walking on my way to the restroom when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw a guy. He was tall, I think as tall as Natsume. He wasn't also wearing a uniform. His spiky hair is white but not because of old age, he looks like he's just as old as me. I've never seen him before.

"Did you call me?" I asked him even though I know it was a stupid question because there are only two of us in that hallway.

Instead of answering my question, he just walked towards me then he stopped in front of me. I'm now confused. How did he know my name? I'm pretty sure I've never met him before.

"How did you know my name?" I asked him again.

The guy just smiled at me. He is starting to creep me out now.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I know it was a bit rude but I'm getting annoyed at him. The guy seems to notice that I was starting to lose my patience.

"I heard your classmate called you Mikan when he stumbled on you," he said.

"Huh?" I didn't see him anywhere in the hallway earlier.

"It's nice to meet you. I got to go but I'll see you again." He said to me as if he's sure that we'll see each other again.

I watched him as he walked away from me.

______________________________________________________

Our last class for today was already over. Hotaru and I are on our way to our dorm. I told her about the white-haired guy earlier.

"Then he said he'll see me again. He was really creepy, Hotaru-chan."

"You should have asked his name." Hotaru said.

"well… I forgot,"

"dummy."

__________________________________________________________

I was putting my newly washed clothes in my drawer that evening when I heard the window in my room creaked open. I saw Natsume coming in from the window.

"Natsume! You scared me!" I hissed at him. I didn't yell at him because girls from other rooms might hear my voice.

"You're over reacting. I always come here through your window, you're used to it."

I ignored him. I continue putting all my clothes in my drawer. Natsume lay down on my bed while watching me.

"Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" he suddenly said. I looked at him, shocked like I was scandalized.

"What?!"

"You're so loud."

"What?" I lowered my voice.

"Why do you always have to over react? It's not like it'll be your first time to sleep in my room." He said nonchalantly.

"Well, Natsume, I'm a girl. I'm entitled to over react when a guy asked me to sleep in his room."

"I'm not gonna eat you. Don't flatter yourself. Flat-chested girls like you don't excite me."

"You retard! I'm not flat!" well, I still wear brassieres so I'm not exactly flat. That pervert Natsume.

"Whatever. If you don't wanna sleep in my room, fine." He got up from my bed then walked towards the window. "I just don't want to be alone tonight." He said softly.

Natsume opened the window again and he looks like he was going back to his room now. I feel myself soften for him. Whether he's bluffing or not, I don't want him to feel alone. Natsume is a difficult man to understand. Not everyone knows how to handle him. Ruka and I are the only ones in the school who can cope with him. Natsume may look fierce and rough on the outside but he also has his soft side, he just doesn't show it more often.

"Natsume," I called him before he gets out of the window. "You can sleep here in my room, if you want" I just couldn't stand knowing that he's feeling alone.

Natsume closed the window. He went to my bed and lay down again. I saw a smirk forming on his lips. He was acting!

"Natsume!"

"You said I can sleep here. I'm sleeping here tonight. You can sleep on the floor if you don't want to sleep next to me on your bed."

I went to the side of my bed. I started kicking him on his legs but he's still not moving. I have no choice but to let him be. He's definitely not going anywhere.

_________________________________

"Natsume, move a little to your side, I'm gonna fall" I pushed Natsume on his side. I was gonna sleep on the floor but it was so cold. I don't wanna catch a cold nor have a backache tomorrow morning.

"You have a king-sized bed in your room but you opted to sleep here on my bed. You're taking all my space!"

"Blame yourself. I asked you to sleep in my room but you want to sleep here in your tiny bed."

"What? And now it's my fault? You—"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Natsume grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He wrapped his arm on my shoulder then he turned my head on his chest.

"Natsu—"

"Shut up now, Mikan. Let's sleep already."

I looked up at Natsume's face. His eyes were already closed and his face looks calm. I closed my eyes, too. I couldn't make myself to complain anymore because I am totally comfortable with my position.

______________________________________

_**I just finished watching the anime series of Gakuen Alice but i'm not done reading the manga yet. I really love the MikanXNatsume pairing so much that i just feel like writing a fanfic about them. hehe.. :P**_

_**I've added a couple of new characters here so i'm not sure if anyone would buy the story... :}  
**_

_**Anyway, i hope someone would bother to read this story of mine. LOL. XD**_

_**Let me know if you (yeah, YOU! :P) like it. haha ^.~**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_

_****i'll update chapter 2 as soon as i can. (:  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Hmm…"

I can feel someone gently stroking my cheek. My eyes are still close and I'm aware that I'm already half awake. I heard my alarm clock went off but I still don't want to open my eyes and get up from my bed.

"Natsume…"

I mumbled Natsume's name without thinking about it. It feels like he's the one caressing my cheek and I can smell a faint scent of him.

"Ouch!" The hand that was caressing me suddenly pinched my cheek! I opened my eyes then saw Natsume's face close to mine.

"Wake up, idiot. You'll be late again."

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that he slept here last night.

"Do you really have to pinch me?!" I scowled at him while I rubbed my cheek.

"Yeah, coz you won't wake up." Natsume got up from the bed. He picked his jacket on the floor and walked to the window. "I'll see you at school."

Natsume climbed out of the window and then he was gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I got to school early this morning and when I entered the classroom, Natsume is already there, and so are Ruka and Hotaru.

I went to my seat next to my beloved Hotaru and hugged her from behind,

"Good Morning, Hotaru!" I greeted her and also our other classmates who are already there.

"Get off me." Hotaru said while reading a book. I smiled at her one more time then went to Natsume and Ruka who are both surrounded by girls from different class and department on their table.

"Good morning, Natsume! Good morning, Ruka-pyon!" I didn't mind if their fans are there and glaring at me.

"Good morning, Mikan-san" Ruka greeted back with a smile. "I'll just go to Hotaru and ask her about our assignment in chemistry." Ruka left me and Natsume and went to Hotaru.

"Natsume, where's your morning spirit?" I asked Natsume cheerfully. I went to Ruka's empty seat and sat beside him. He has his usual straight face again, sometimes I wonder if he just does that to portray his cool, haughty image.

The girls are now looking at me with deadly looks. I know they want to choke me right now because I dared sit beside Natsume.

Natsume just looked at me blandly. He took the curl at the end of my hair and played with it with his fingers boringly. His fans obviously didn't like it and threw me one last murderous look then left us alone.

"Thanks for waking me up this morning, Natsume. I got here early."

"Hmm," He just mumbled as a response.

"Hotaru and I are going to central town this weekend, wanna come?"

"Hmm," he mumbled again. I noticed his eyes are looking down. I ignored it.

"I'm thinking of buying one of those cute, noisy pens that constantly remind you to do your homework, but I'm still not quite sure 'coz those pens could be really annoying. They babble on and on and on until you finish all your homework. Although it would be really helpful 'coz I'd be force to finish all my assignments ahead of time. So, what do you think, Natsume?"

"Hmm,"

I frowned at him. He just kept on mumbling as a response to everything I said to him. His eyes are still looking down on me. I looked down to see what on earth he's looking at but there was nothing really unusual or bizarre down there.

"Natsume, what are you looking at? You're not listening to me."

Natsume's eyes are still looking down on me. I'm starting to feel conscious of myself. Just what the hell is he looking at?

"You've grown boobs, Polka dots." Natsume pressed a finger on my chest as if he was checking if it's real.

I felt my face grew red and my blood boiled. He was staring at my chest all these time I was talking to him! And how dare he touch my…!

I pulled a chair from the floor and started beating Natsume with it.

"Natsume! You pervert! How dare you! I hate you, I hate you!" I keep on beating him. I don't care anymore if our classmates are watching us; I can even hear some laughing at us. Or maybe just at me, none of our classmates would ever dare laugh at Natsume.

Natsume was trying to dodge from the chair. I can see a smirk on his face. That _Natsume_. I'm gonna strangle him to death!

But I was not able to strangle Natsume as I've planned when I heard our homeroom teacher's outraged voice.

"Mikan Sakura! What are you doing hitting Natsume-san with a chair?! Put that chair down now!"

"I, uh… Sensei, Natsume—" I wanted to explain myself but Aki-sensei, our homeroom teacher, is looking at me with a deadly look now. I suddenly miss our elementary homeroom teacher Narumi-sensei. I wish Narumi-sensei is still the one in charge of our class. He's much more considerate than Aki-sensei. I sighed, trying to alleviate my anger. I put the chair down back on the floor. I gave Natsume one murderous look before I went back to my seat.

It was when I got back to my seat that I noticed our teacher is with two new students in front, a white-haired boy and a red-haired girl. I immediately recognized the two. They were the two people I met separately yesterday! Both of them are now wearing uniforms. So, they must be transferees. That explains why the girl, who I can still remember her name as Rika Tsukiro, was looking for the principal's office.

"Class, we have two new students here. They will introduce themselves now and they will tell us what their alices are."

Rika-san is the first one to introduce herself in front of the class. She looks so nervous and she couldn't meet the gazes of our classmates.

"My n-name is Rika T-tsukiro. My alice is i-invention…" Rika's voice was shaking as she speaks. I tried to catch her eyes. When she looked at my direction, I smiled at her so she won't feel too nervous. I saw her smiled back.

The white-haired creepy guy I met yesterday was the next one to speak. Almost all of the girls in the class reacted at the same time when the guy was about to introduce himself. Her female classmates started giggling and whispering to each other. I even heard the girl at my back whispered to her seatmate that the white-haired guy is hot.

Huh.

I looked at white-haired guy closely. Well, he's not bad-looking and he actually has a nice face with bright blue eyes. But I prefer a dark-blue-haired guy with dark eyes and a haughty, serious face.

"Hi, I'm Maki Ohira. I'm excited to get to know all of you guys," my girl classmates started screaming and giggling. "I have the alice of ice." Maki finished his introduction with confidence. He was smiling at the class but in my opinion -and I dare not share this to anyone, although I may share it to Hotaru later, but never to my girl classmates- was Maki's kinda full of himself. I don't usually judge people on first meetings but there's something about him that's saying he's really vain. I mean, what's with the spiky sparkling white hair? I bet that it's not even natural. Maybe he had his hair dyed at a hair salon. He must have spent a lot of money on his hair and he must have also spent a lot of time styling his hair into spikes before leavi—

"It's nice to see you again, Mikan-san."

Huh?

Maki is standing in front of me and smiling at me like we're old friends. I felt my classmates watching me. Everyone in the class was surprised when Maki went to my seat and greeted me. I tried to smile at him. I don't want to embarrass him by not acknowledging him.

Maki and Rika went to their seats. Our classmates are still murmuring and whispering to each other but Aki-sensei told the class to keep quiet.

__________________________________________________________________________

At lunch, my classmates surrounded Maki and started asking him questions but he amiably excused himself from everyone because he still has to go to the principal's office to discuss about his transfer because he was not able to meet him yesterday.

I'm still not talking to Natsume at lunch but I'm no longer mad at him. It has always been like that between me and him, I'd get mad at him but my anger would soon be gone or we'd fight then sooner or later we'll make up. But I choose to ignore him first this time.

I invited Rika to have lunch with me and Hotaru and Rika shyly came with us.

"Huh? So you and Maki-san are childhood friends?" I was surprised to hear that.

"Yes, we first met each other when we were five… we're actually b-best friends…" I saw Rika's face blushed a little.

"But how come you and Maki-san came here in Alice Academy just now?" Hotaru asked.

"We didn't know at first that this school exists but we already know about our alices, though we didn't really know what they are called. We grew up in a very small town, you know; then last month, when Maki-kun visit Tokyo because he wants to dye his hair in a famous salon, he met someone who works here and that man found out that Maki-kun has an alice. The man then told Maki-kun all about Alice Academy and convinced him to go here. Maki-kun also told the guy about me and that I may also have an alice because I can invent things easily. Maki-kun asked him to check if I have an alice. The man checked my ability to invent things then he said that I have the alice of invention. Maki-kun wanted to come here and I decided to come here with him."

"I knew his hair was dyed!" There's no way that kind of hair is natural.

Hotaru hit me on the head.

"Ouch… Hotaru!"

"Idiot"

"Anyway, Rika-san, yesterday, you came here with Maki-san when I saw you?" I asked Rika. I remembered that yesterday she was alone, looking for the principal's office.

"ah, yes. Maki-kun and I went here together but we got separated because Maki-kun was so excited; he explored the school by himself. This school is really big so I was not able to find him immediately, which was why he didn't meet the principal yesterday like he was supposed to."

"Oh, so that's how it was…" I remembered yesterday when he called me in the hallway. Maki must be touring himself around the school.

"Mikan, was Maki the guy you met yesterday?" Hotaru asked me. Rika looked at me. She must've recalled when Maki said to me earlier in the class that it was nice to see me again.

"Yeah, it was him." I said to Hotaru then turned to Rika, "I bumped into him yesterday in the hallway. He must've been looking around the school— Aww!"

Someone pulled my hair from behind. I turned around and saw Natsume passed by with Ruka. He was glaring at me. What's his problem again?

Natsume was already far from me so I decided to just hit him again later.

"Uhm… that g-guy, the one who pulled your hair, he's really scary…" Rika said, looking frightened at the sight of Natsume.

"Natsume? Yeah, he could be really scary,"

"I saw you two fighting earlier when we came in inside the classroom…" Rika said to me, looking concerned for my welfare.

"Well…" I couldn't explain to her why Natsume and I are fighting earlier, I couldn't tell her that Natsume stared at and touched my…_ Natsume_!

___________________________________________________________________________

That afternoon, we don't have the regular class. We'll be having our classes depending on our type of alice.

I belong to the special ability class. I went to my SA class. I enjoyed attending this class although my favorite senpais in this class have already graduated from the academy. But I still enjoy being the senpai of my fellow SA students.

Our SA class moderator dismissed us when the bell rang. I said goodbye to everyone then leave the room. I was surprised when I saw Natsume leaning on the wall outside the special ability classroom. He straightened himself from leaning on the wall when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Duh. Waiting for you, obviously." He said sarcastically.

"I know you're waiting for me, but _why _are you waiting for me?" I said to him, trying to sound annoyed but I'm not really annoyed. In fact, I'm quite happy he's there waiting for me for whatever reason.

"You were mad earlier. I'm sorry." He said while looking down on the floor.

I can feel my heart beat faster because of joy. Natsume rarely says sorry to anybody and now he's apologizing to me because I was mad over a stupid thing and he sounds like he really meant it. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Well, I'm not mad anymore." I smiled happily at him. Natsume could make my day bad but he certainly can also turn it into a great one.

He looked at me and when he saw that I'm already smiling, he walked to my side and put his arm around my shoulders carelessly. We started to walk together. Some students stared at us as we passed by.

"You know, you should've felt flattered when I said you've grown boobs. That means you're not flat anymore." He said matter-of-factly.

I hit him on the ahead. But I don't really mind at all. I'm too happy to be annoyed at him especially right now when we're walking together with his arm around my shoulders.

Natsume and I passed by a group of girls. They are our classmates so I greeted them all. I also noticed that Rika is one of them though she looks like she wasn't comfortable with them. And then I saw Maki with them, too. My classmates must've been following Maki. Maki is walking with Rika so Rika must have felt uneasy when other girls started walking with them.

"Hi there, too, Rika-san and Maki-san!"

"H-hi, Mikan-san…" Rika looked at me then at Natsume. She must be confused as to why I'm walking with Natsume right now and why Natsume's arm is around me because when she saw us that morning, we were just killing each other. And I think that Rika wasn't also sure if she's gonna greet Natsume as well.

Maki is also looking at me and Natsume with a crease on his forehead. He must be thinking the same thing as Rika. Though he looks somewhat… annoyed.

Our other classmates there greeted me back. They weren't surprise to see me and Natsume together since they are already used to us.

Natsume didn't greet any of our classmates. He didn't even bother to look but when he saw Maki, I noticed that his expression changed. He looks like he's irritated at him or something.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**so, that's chapter 2.**_

_**hope you'll like it :)**_

_**let me know if it's okay or if you have any comments, thanks! ^.^  
**_

**_xoxox_**

**_E.E.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

__

CHAPTER 3

I'm on my way to the school this morning when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Maki running to catch up with me. I stopped walking to wait for him.

"Good morning, Mikan-san!" Maki greeted me as he got to my side. We started to walk together.

"Good morning, too, Maki-san," I smiled at him. I looked up at his spiky sparkling white hair. I'm a little tempted to touch them, see if it would dishevel but I controlled myself. I don't wanna get turned into ice. He seems like the type of guy who would kill if someone messed up his hair.

"How's your stay here in Alice Academy so far?" I asked him.

"It's great. People here are so nice and I actually feel like I really belong here,"

"Yeah, well, you're luckier. When I first got here when I was ten, I didn't know what my alice is back then so my classmates kinda gave me a hard time but we're all okay now. I love it here."

"You seem to get along well with everyone in the class, but you kinda have a weird relationship with that firecaster," Maki looked at me like he's expecting me to defend myself.

"Natsume? We're always like that. We've been through a lot since elementary." I said to him. I couldn't help getting a little annoyed on the way he refer Natsume, like Natsume is a waster or something.

"How about you and Rika-san? You're best friends with her. You two must have been through a lot,"

"We're just friends. We grew up together, that's all"

I'm a little surprised on the way Maki describe her relationship with his best friend. If I were to describe my friendship with my dear Hotaru, it would surely take me one whole day talking about it but to Maki, it's as if Rika is nothing special to him.

Maki and I finally reached our classroom. Our classmates were staring at us when we came in together. But as soon as Maki got to his seat, girls started coming to him.

I went to my seat. I saw Hotaru and Ruka talking closely. Maybe Hotaru's teaching Ruka about our assignment again in chemistry. I greeted them both and turned to look at Natsume's direction. I smiled at him but he looks irritated. What's with him?

"Good morning, Natsume!" I greeted him happily.

He was not looking at me so I went to Ruka's empty seat and sat beside him.

"Hey, Natsume, are you okay?"

Natsume looked at me with his eyebrows knitted together.

"What? What did I do to you?" I asked him. I'm not really afraid of him even when he looks mad.

I ignored his deadly stare.

"Natsume, Hotaru and I are going to Central Town tomorrow. Do you wanna come with us?"

"I'm busy" He said, his brows no longer knitted together but he still looks annoyed.

"Busy with what? You're just gonna spend your day reading your manga!"

"Yeah" he said like it was the most important thing for him.

"Natsume! please… I'll treat you a howalon if you come with us!" I pressed my index finger on his cheek. I know he would soon give in, I just have to urge him more. I pressed another index finger on his other cheek. It's kinda fun playing with his face. I can see his deadly stare on me but I ignored it.

Natsume sighed.

"Whatever, polka."

I punched my fist in the air. I knew he'd give in!

"So that means a yes! You're coming with us to central town, Natsume. I'll treat you a howalon!" I said happily.

"You're so loud" Natsume said but he doesn't look annoyed anymore. He started to play with my hair with his fingers.

"hey, natsume, don't you notice Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan are spending a lot of time together these past few days? Yesterday, they were together in the library till dinner. Hmm… I smell something fishy…" I looked at Hotaru and Ruka. They don't look like they're still talking about our assignment.

"You just smell yourself," Natsume smirked.

"You're so mean! I take a bath every day, you retard!" I can hear him laughing silently. I put my hands around his neck and started strangling him. His hands are trying to unravel my hands.

"Mikan-san, I heard you're going to central town tomorrow. I haven't been there. Would you mind if I come with you?"

Maki suddenly appeared in front of me and Natsume. I stopped strangling Natsume and smiled at Maki,

"S—"

"Yes, she would mind."

Natsume said coldly before I could answer. His irritated look is back again. I looked at Maki, he looked annoyed by Natsume's answer.

"I'm asking Mikan," he answered back to Natsume then he turned to look at me. "Mikan?"

I do not know what to tell him. I know Natsume. He obviously does not want Maki to come with us. If I let Maki come with us, Natsume will get mad and he wouldn't come to the central town with us anymore. Well, it's not really hard for me to choose between the two of them. I would definitely want to be with Natsume rather than with Maki, there's no question about that. I just don't want to embarrass Maki.

"Well, I… Natsume doesn't really want too many people around him, but our other classmates would be happy to come with you and Rika-san…" I said apologetically. Damn Natsume. I'm not really used to rejecting people. I feel so bad right now.

"Oh, okay.." Maki said looking dismayed but before he could say anything else, our female classmates started coming to him and inviting him to come with them to central town. I feel less guilty. At least he won't be alone anymore.

I turned to Natsume when Maki and our other classmates are now far from us.

I slap Natsume's arm.

"How could you be so rude!" I hissed at him. Natsume doesn't look like he cares.

"I'm not rude,"

"Yes, you are! He's new here, he just wants to have friends,"

"No, he doesn't. He just wants you,"

"What? Natsume! I feel guilty for turning him down…"

"You'd rather be with him?" Natsume looked at me, annoyed.

"No! of course not… it's just that…"

"Don't think of him." Natsume said firmly.

I was gonna argue more but the bell rang and our teacher has entered the classroom. I'll argue with him later.

______________________________________________________________________

I was getting ready to sleep that evening when I heard the window open. I turned around and saw Natsume climbing in.

"Natsume, why are you here?" I asked him, although I'm not really expecting an answer from him. He come and goes in my room through the window whenever he pleases.

"I'm sleeping here tonight," he said, not bothering to ask me if it's okay.

"Why? What happened to your room?" Not that I really mind if he sleeps in my room.

Natsume looked at me.

"Do you want us to sleep there instead?" he asked.

I smiled. He just wants to sleep with me. I know there's no point of arguing about it. I'd rather sleep here in my room. I don't wanna be seen by other students when I leave Natsume's room in the morning.

"Nah. But it kinda defeats the purpose of having your own bed, don't you think?"

Natsume just shrugged. He took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. He walked to my bed then lied on it comfortably.

I sat on the bed, my back on him while I brush my hair.

"Natsume, you were really rude earlier to Maki-san. He hasn't done anything wrong to you," I said to Natsume, but I'm not that guilty anymore about what happened this morning.

"Well, not yet," I heard Natsume say. I really did not understand what he meant by that. I turned around to ask him,

"Huh? What do you mean by not yet?"

But instead of answering my question, Natsume grabbed my waist and laid me on the bed, his body on top of me.

"N-Natsume!"

"He hasn't done anything wrong to me yet, but he will, soon."

I still didn't get it but I couldn't find myself to ask him more. I couldn't concentrate 'coz his face is so close to mine and I can feel his cool breath against my skin. Then his face went down on my neck. I can feel him smelling it. After he was done smelling my neck, he started kissing it. I couldn't help giggling. It's tickling me. But I stopped giggling when I felt his tongue licking my skin. I heard myself moan. I absentmindedly wrap my arm around his neck and my other hand is on his hair. I couldn't also help closing my eyes. What Natsume's doing to me really feels nice, actually, more than nice…

Then I heard someone gasped.

I opened my eyes and automatically turned to look at the door's direction. I saw Rika standing beside the door, her hand still holding the doorknob. My eyes widened and I felt my face turned red because of embarrassment.

"Idiot. You didn't lock the door." I heard Natsume say. He didn't look or sound embarrassed of getting caught by a classmate.

I quickly pushed Natsume off me.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was thinking of i-inviting you for a t-tea in my r-room so I-I went here. I knocked t-twice but no one is a-answering and your d-door is u-unlocked so I t-thought it's okay to c-come in. I d-didn't know you t-two are.. I mean, I r-really didn't mean to disturb you, I'm r-really sorry!" Rika was talking fast. Her face is so red, I think as red as mine. She can't also look at us straight; she kept shifting her gaze as she speaks. "I'm so s-sorry… I'm l-leaving now, just c-continue w-whatever you're d-doing"

"Oh, no, no, no! It's not what you think, Rika-san! We were just, we were just—" Before I could finish explaining, Rika has already left the room. I think she was too shocked at what she witnessed.

"Idiot." I heard Natsume say.

"What, we were just checking if there's dirt on your neck?" Natsume laughed, obviously amused by my attempt to explain.

I hit him on the head. I got up from the bed and went to Rika's room which is just four doors away from mine. I left Natsume alone in my room, that pervert will be fine by himself. I just feel the need to explain myself. I don't want someone to think that I'm a slut or anything. Although I don't really know what to say to Rika about what she witnessed in my room. I should have locked the door. Damn it.

I knocked on Rika's door then after three knocks, she opened it. Her face is still red.

"Uh, Hi… Uhm, sorry about what you saw in my room… I mean, Natsume was just… he was just…" Crap. There really is no explanation for that except that Natsume and I are making out.

"Well, Natsume and I, we're close, so… uhm…"

"I-it's okay, M-Mikan-san, I understand… It's my fault, I shouldn't have barge into your room like that," Rika tried to smile but her face is still red.

"Uhm, okay. But we can still have tea some other time, if it's okay with you," I smiled, a little relieved. I can feel that Rika wouldn't think of me as a slut or something like that. I can feel that she's a genuinely kind person.

We said goodnight to each other and I went back to my room. This time, I made sure I locked the door. Not that I'm expecting Natsume and I will continue where we left off. No. Well, a little.

I saw Natsume still lying on my bed, his eyes closed.

"Natsume?"

He was not responding.

Great. He slept on me.

I turned off the lights and went to bed. I lied on the bed beside him and cover myself with my blanket. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Then I suddenly felt him move beside me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"What did you tell her?" He asked me huskily. His voice sounds so sexy.

"Nothing, you pervert."

I heard him laughed.

"As if. But you did enjoy it, didn't you?"

Good thing it's dark. He couldn't see my blushing face.

"Hmm.." I just pretend to be sleeping. I heard him laughed again. I gasped when he suddenly bit my neck and suck on it.

"Natsume!"

Natsume just laughed. He pulled me closer to him.

"Let's sleep now, Polka."

___________________________________________________________________

_**That's chapter 3,**_

_**I know some of you guys wonder what's the plot of this fic, well, I don't know either. LOL XD**_

_**I just write whatever comes to my mind. There's no really conflict or anything, just Natsume and Mikan making out. Hahaha :P This is just how I imagine Natsume and Mikan's relationship would be like when they are older.**_

_**Maybe I'll try to think of a good storyline for this but as of now, I really can't think of anything except of Natsume getting jealous of the new guy.**_

_**I'd understand if some of you won't like it. hehe ^_^**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading and for the reviews! =)  
**_

_**Paix tout le monde!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**This fanfic has no plot or conflict or whatsoever. If you're looking for a good storyline, then this fic is **_**not**_** what you're looking for. This is just mainly Natsume and Mikan making out. Hehe. I just write whatever comes to my mind.**_ _**=P**_

____________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 4

I could feel Natsume's arm wrapped around my waist when I woke up that Saturday morning. I sat up on the bed and slapped Natsume lightly to wake him up. The howalon might get sold out again so we have to go to the central town early.

"Natsume, wake up," I'm shaking his shoulder but he still won't wake up.

"NATSUME!" I yelled on his ear. He finally opened his eyes then glared at me, obviously not happy by my yelling.

"What the hell, polka?" He looks so irritated at me.

I ignored his glare and instead, I smiled at him happily.

"We're going to central town today, go back to your room now. I'll see you in an hour"

"We'll go in the afternoon." He simply said then closed his eyes again.

I hit him on his shoulder.

"No! If we go there in the afternoon, the howalon will be sold out already! We have to go there early!" I shake him again. I won't stop until he gives in.

Natsume opened his eyes again. He probably realized that I won't stop until he moves. He finally got up from the bed. He picked up his jacket on the floor and went to the window.

"Don't be late, Natsume! And don't think of continuing your sleep in your room. You promised to come with me" I reminded him as he climbed out of the window.

Natsume turned to look at me.

"I didn't promise you"

"But you still said you'd come!" I insisted.

He looked at me for another second again then sighed.

"Whatever."

I smiled. I know he'll come with us.

As soon as Natsume left my room, I got up from my bed and went to my bathroom. I showered then I chose to wear my pink pleated skirt and my white sweater with a black tank top underneath. I was brushing my hair in front of the mirror. I decided to let my hair down today. Natsume likes it when my hair is down. I remembered when we were kids, he told me to let my hair down 'coz it's better that way. Anyway, as I was brushing my hair, I noticed a red mark just above my collarbone. I looked at it closely and I could not help blushing when I realized that it was a kiss mark. I remembered Natsume bit me there last night! The hickey is very obvious! I sighed. I'll just cover it with my hair.

__________________________________________________________

I went to Hotaru's room after I was done preparing myself.

"Hotaru! Good morning!" I greeted her when she opened the door. Hotaru was already dressed up when I came in.

"You go ahead with Hyuga in the bus, I'll see you there Mikan."

"Huh? Why?!"

"I'll just see you there, I have to meet someone first"

"Who?" I got curious when I saw a very faint blush on Hotaru's face when she said she'll have to meet someone first.

"I'll just meet you there in the bus,"

"Hotaru… Why won't you tell me?"

I couldn't help feeling upset when my dear Hotaru refused to tell me who she's going to meet. We don't usually keep secret from each other.

Hotaru must have noticed that I got upset. She sighed.

"I'm meeting Ruka." Hotaru said, her face was a little red.

"Really?! You and Ruka-pyon?! Aah! Hotaru! I am so happy for you! I knew it! There's really something going on between the two of you!" I hugged Hotaru. I've always felt that there's something going on between them these past few days and I was right!

"Let go of me" Hotaru said but when I let go of her, I could see a faint smile on her lips. But her expression changed to poker face again when she saw me smiling widely.

Hotaru hit me on the head.

"Go now, you dummy. I'll see you later."

I hugged her one more time and left her room.

______________________________________________________________________

"See? I told you there's something fishy going on between them!"

Natsume and I are already inside the bus. We got there early so we still have to wait for other students who are going to central town. I was telling Natsume about Ruka and Hotaru but he was just lying there and not saying anything.

Natsume was lying down on our seat. His head was on my lap, his one leg was leaning on the window and his other leg was dangling from the seat to the floor. His manga was covering his face, as usual.

"Natsume, are you even listening to me?" I looked down on him and took the manga off his face. His eyes were closed. He was sleeping all these time I was talking to him!

"Natsume!"

Natsume opened his eyes.

"god. Do you have to shout every time?" He said. He took the manga from my hand and covered his face with it again.

"Well, you're not listening to me!"

"I am."

"No, you're not. If you're listening, what was I talking about?" I demanded.

"Ruka and Imai are together"

Okay. So he was listening to me after all. I smiled.

"Hi, Mikan-san"

I looked up and saw Maki with Rika and our other female classmates. They just got into the bus.

"Hi, Maki-san, Rika-san!" I greeted them and our other classmates.

When I met Rika's eyes, she looked down. She probably remembered when she saw me and Natsume making out in my room.

Our other classmates greeted Natsume but he didn't bother to take the manga off his face and greet them back.

"You look nice. I like your hair down" Maki said, ignoring Natsume, and then he touched my hair. I saw his eyebrows knitted together as he touched my hair. I also noticed that Rika blushed a little and the girls with them were giggling.

"We'll go to our seats now, Mikan-san" Maki said to me, with a slight frown on his face. Our girl classmates were still giggling as they followed Maki at the back of the bus.

I got a little confused. Why were they giggling?

Then I saw Ruka and Hotaru stepped inside the bus. I smiled at them widely and teasingly.

"Hi Hotaru! Ruka-pyon!"

"You have a hickey on your neck, you dummy." Hotaru said and I saw Ruka smirked.

I completely forgot that I have a kiss mark on my neck! My hair wasn't covering it anymore. That's why the girls were giggling; they must've seen it when Maki touched my hair! I felt my face turned red. I quickly covered it again with my hair.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ne, Natsume?"

Natsume and I are sitting together under a tree. Ruka and Hotaru separated from us after lunch, obviously wanted to be alone together.

"Hm?" Natsume mumbled to show that he's listening although he was still reading his manga.

"Are you tired of me?" I asked him while eating my howalon. It was already three in the afternoon. Natsume got tired of walking around so we just sat there.

Natsume turned to look at me. I bet he was surprised by my question.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well… I know I annoy you a lot 'coz I'm always loud and we always fight— but it's partly your fault too 'coz you're such a pervert and you always tease me. But if you're getting tired of me, you can tell me so I—"

Natsume cut me off when he suddenly kissed my lips. My eyes widened and I gasped when his tongue entered my mouth. I thought French kissing was kind of icky and disgusting before because of the exchanging of saliva and the tongue itself but now that I'm experiencing it, it wasn't that bad after all. It actually feels nice… Damn. Natsume is good.

After several minutes— yeah, the kiss took that long— Natsume ended the kiss and looked at my dumbstruck face. He smirked when he saw my reaction.

"That answered your question?" He asked with a smug look on his sinfully handsome face.

"I… uhm…" I honestly forgot how to speak. Natsume chuckled.

"I'll never get tired of you, you idiot." He said and gave me another peck on the lips then he went back on reading his manga.

I touched my lips absentmindedly. Then I smiled happily.

I rest my head on Natsume's shoulder and continued eating my howalon. I felt Natsume moved his arm and wrapped it around my waist though his eyes are still focused on his manga.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**That's Chapter 4**_

_**I told ya this fic is pointless... I've warned you so don't blame me. Hahaha!**_

_**Anyway, I have a new GA fic in mind but this time it has a plot and a decent storyline (I promise, haha :D). I'll start writing it as soon as I'm done with my La Corda fic.**_

_**I'm not sure if I'll update another chapter here, but maybe I will— depending on my mood, hehe, sooo… yeah, whatever. LoL XD**_

_**xoxox**_

_**E.E.**_


End file.
